Majas
by Scarletsky4748
Summary: Dalam cerita ini, ada dua hal yang perlu diingat. Pertama, Kise Ryouta memang bodoh kalau sudah masuk lingkup kelas dan pelajaran. Kedua, Akashi Seijuuro, sang kekasih sekaligus majikan, diminta oleh sang guru untuk megajari si pirang. Begitulah awal cerita sederhana tanpa intrik ini dimulai.


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

.

Majas Perbandingan

* * *

Dalam cerita ini, ada dua hal yang perlu diingat.

Pertama, Kise Ryouta memang bodoh kalau sudah masuk lingkup kelas dan pelajaran.

Kedua, Akashi Seijuuro, sang kekasih sekaligus majikan, diminta oleh sang guru untuk megajari si pirang.

Begitulah awal cerita sederhana tanpa intrik ini dimulai.

"Ryouta, latihanmu ku tambah sepuluh kali lipat akhir minggu nanti."

" _Hidoi-ssu yo_ , Akashicchi!"

* * *

"Akashi-kun, tolong bantu Kise-kun dalam pelajaran kali ini. Aku berharap kelas kalian lulus semua di ujian minggu depan."

Begitulah titah sang guru bahasa yang membuat Akashi dan Kise terjebak di kelas kosong setelah jam pelajaran terakhir didengungkan. Ini sudah hari yang ke tiga.

Kise merengut kesal karena dia masih tidak paham dengan apa yang ada di atas buka. Tulisan tangan Akashi jelas rapi dan sangat enak dibaca, masalahnya adalah otak Kise tidak mampu mengorespondenkan satu kata dengan kata yang lainnya sehingga punya makna yang bisa dicernanya.

Sesungguhnya, Akashi menjadi sangat sabar hari itu karena setelah setengah jam berlalu Kise masih belum paham apa-apa dan kuis kecil yang diberikannya hanya bernilai tak lebih dari lima. Dia jadi berpikir ulang kenapa kekasih pirangnya itu bisa sebodoh ini dalam mengerjakan soal dan sangat lihai kalau meniru gerakan orang.

"Berapa luas lapangan basket?" tanyanya tiba-tiba setelah jengah melihat hasil kerja si pirang yang sama sekali tidak meningkat.

Kise berkedip dan berpkir sebentar, "28,5 x 16 untuk NBA," jawabnya tanpa perlu berpikir lama.

"Bagaimana cara mengakali pemain kuat yang tidak bisa kau lawan?"

Kise memiringkan kepalanya karena mendadak isi kuisnya jadi tentang olahraga. "Kugiring supaya kena _foul_? Itu bisa menekan dan membuat stress jadi kalau pemainnya tidak punya otak dan motivasi yang bagus, permainannya jadi kacau."

Wajah Akashi kelihatan jengah. Dia menunjukan 4 jari, lalu 2, lalu 4 jari. Si pirang tersenyum girang, "formasi 4-2-4 di sepak bola!"

Kemudian, sebuah buku bersarang di kepalanya. Cukup kuat untuk membuat Kise meringis, "Akashicchi! Ittai-yo!" ujarnya merintih pelan dan mengusap bagian yang baru di hadiahi pukulan buku oleh si rambut merah. Akashi menaikkan sebelah alis tidak peduli dan membuka bagian yang sedang mereka pelajari.

"Berikan aku contoh ironi," ujarnya tanpa basa-basi. Kise berkedip, dia mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam lalu menyender menyerah pada kursi, membuat silang dengan tangannya di depan dada. Tanda kalau dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Akashi menghela nafas berat. Ia menegakan duduknya kemudian menatap si pirang serius. "Ryouta, latihanmu ku tambah sepuluh kali lipat akhir minggu nanti."

Yang diberi pernytaaan langsung membelalak kaget dan tidak terima, "jangan begitu dong Akashicchi!" protesnya keras dengan wajah cemberut dan gerutuan beserta rengekan yang langsung berpadu jadi satu. Akashi memutar bola matanya gemas.

Dia menepuk puncak kepala Kise sekali lagi. "Kau itu bagus kalau olahraga dan teorinya kau juga tahu tapi pelajaran lain kau benar-benar, nol, Ryouta." Akashi menunjukan semua hasil tes si pirang yang warnanya merah. Walaupun Akashi tahu Kise suka pada hal-hal berbauh merah karena itu mengingatkan si pirang padanya, Kise perlu tahu kalau merah di hasil ujian bermakna merah dari neraka.

"Perlu ku ulang?" Sepasang iris beda warna milik pemuda yang lebih muda memicing ke arah si pirang yang cemberut. Pensil dalam genggamannya malah digunakan untuk hal lain yang sama sekali tidak berguna, membuat gambar lingkaran abstrak dan benang ruet dibuku catatannya sendiri.

"Nol. Kau gagal dalam semua pelajaran sosial, ujian eksak mu membuatku lebih sakit mata lagi. Selain olahraga kau sama sekali tidak peduli pada apa yang dikatakan guru di depan kelas, kan?"

Menohok, pasti. Si pirang mendesah melihat Akashi yang jelas kesal pada nilainya. Pun ia hanya bisa pasrah karena pelajaran memang bukan hal menarik untuknya.

"Apa perlu kita putus dulu supaya kau bisa lebih fokus pada pelajaran."

Tapi yang satu itu lebih menikam. "Jangan! Maksudku- ahhhh Akashicchi!" dia mulai merengek kesal, benar-benar merengek dan makin cemberut. "Ya sudah nanti aku nempel sama Kurokocchi dan Aominecchi,"sungutnya.

Kebetulan tidak mempan untuk Akashi yang hanya menunjukan sorot terhibur. "Lakukan saja, Tetsuya dan Daiki jauh lebih mendengar perintahku daripada ucapanmu."

Kise menjedotkan kepala ke meja, kalah telak. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mau terima dengan usulan Akashi. Masa iya mereka harus putus sampai nilainya bagus? Kapan itu bisa terjadi. Sisi imajinernya sudah mengeluarkan air terjun tangisan.

"Iyaaaaaaaa, aku serius," keluhnya dan memperbaiki posisi duduk. Akashi tersenyum puas mendapat tanggapan si pirang yang menurut. Dia membuka buku catatan si pirang, menggeser posisinya persis di samping pemuda itu dan mulai mengisi lembar kosong yang ada di hadapannya dengan kata.

"Untuk hari ini, kau harus menguasai majas perbandingan, ada 8 jenis," ungkap Akashi, melirik Kise yang kali ini benar-benar memperhatikan apa yang ditulisnya di atas buku.

Setalah menulis tiap jenis majas secara berurut. Majas asosiasi, metafora, personafikasi, alegori, simbolik, metonimia, sinekdok, dan simile.

Melihat delapan poin yang jelas banyak itu, Kise menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal. Dia gagal paham dari pertama kali melihat nama alien yang ditulis Akashi. Tetapi, si pirang itu mengangguk mencoba meniatkan diri untuk menghafal dan mempelajari delapan nama alien dari negri antah berantah yang ditoreh di atas catatannya.

"Majas asosiasi, atau perumpamaan. Jadi, kau membandingkan satu hal dengan hal lainnya yang pada hakikatnya berbeda," jelas Akashi. Ia melihat pada Kise yang melihat balik padanya, untuk sekilas Akashi kehilangan fokus karena Kise yang terlihat sedang serius itu begitu manis dan menggemaskan.

"Contohnya, dia mungkin punya hati, tapi hatinya bagai kelam malam." Contoh ditulis di samping kata majas asosiasi setelah titik dua. "Hati bagai kelam malam itu adalah majas asosiasi. Mengandaikan sebuah hati dengan malam yang sangat gelap," lengkapnya.

Si pirang yang mengerutkan dahi beberapa waktu lalu kini mengangguk, girang. Akashi tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya penjelasannya bisa dicerna Kise.

"Coba beri contoh untukku."

Yang ditanya mengusap dagu lalu membentuk cengiran, "Wajahnya bersinar bagai bulan purnama."

Akashi tersenyum puas. Dia melanjutkan ke bagian kedua. Majas metafor, sebuah ide melintasi kepalanya. Sesekali dia perlu menikmati waktu mereka yang sangat langka ini.

"Majas metafor, mengungkapan sesuatu dengan kiasan secara langsung. Tanpa penghubung. Kalau asosiasi biasanya menggunakan kata penghubung 'bagai', 'seperti', 'laksana' dan lainnya, maka metafor digunakan tanpa penghubung." Dia mengarahkan matanya tepat ke arah Kise yang sekarang benar-benar serius. Sepertinya ancaman putus itu memang berguna.

Senyum kecil menyelinap di bibirnya, betapi manis si pirang itu. Dengan pensil dalam genggamannya, Akashi menulis contoh majas metafora tanpa menyuarakan kalimat itu karena mata Kise sudah mengekor gerakan tangannya.

 _Cinta adalah keabsurdan_

 _Tapi, cinta yang kumilik untuk Ryouta adalah tiap tarikan nafas yang membuatku bertahan untuk hidup._

Kise berkedip. Lalu si pirang berpikir apa bisa warna cangkang kepiting sama merah dengan pipinya yang bersemu sekarang. Ia menatap Akashi yang terlihat santai. Lalu, Kise langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik telapak tangan ketika melihat senyum di wajah Akashi.

Ini bukan halusinasi kan, batinnya terjebak dalam perang pertanyaan.

"Akashicchi, _hidoi-ssu_!" gerutunya pelan karena merasakan merah yang masih menawan pipi. Terutama ketika Akashi malah mencuri kesempatan dan mencium pipinya.

"Aku memberikan contoh yang mudah untuk kau ingat Ryouta. Bagian mana yang jahat?" pertanyaan itu ringan. Senyum iseng menendang sedikit ujung bibir si rambut merah naik. Dia lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga si pirang, "dan jangan pernah lupakan itu."

Suara lembut yang tenang dan sangat mendayunya membuat Kise lupa untuk bernafas. Ditambah tatapan tajam di ujung mata Akashi beserta senyum yang bermain indah di sana.

Antara terpesona atau terpana, Kise memilih untung ingin kabur saja dari sana karena rasanya jantungnya tidak befungsi sama sekali.

"Ughh- Akashicchi, hwaaa- kau terlalu dekat," katanya kelabakan. Pipi merona merah dan ekspresi yang kelihatan malu-malu jadi yang paling tampak di wajahnya.

Akashi terkekah kecil, kembali menggenggam pensil di tangannya. Posisinya kembali tenang ala Akashi Seijuuro yang sedang mengajar. Kise hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati kenapa Akashi bisa membuatnya merona dan jadi terlalu ekspresif seperti tadi.

Baiklah dia ekspresif, tapi ini hal yang berbeda.

"Selanjutnya, majas personafikasi."

Kise menyiapkan hati, kalau-kalau Akashi memberinya contoh yang bisa membuat hatinya minta di lempar kelaur dari balik tulan rusuk karena ritme detak yang terlalu cepat.

"Sinar matahari menari di atas helai kuning yang jadi mahkota rambutnya." Merah dan kuning di bola mata Akashi mengunci pada miliknya.

Sungguh, Kise lupa meraka sedang apa untuk beberapa detik. Dia mengusap pipinya yang masih memunculkan sapuan warna merah. Menunggu penjelasan, ia melirik Akashi yang kini malah memaikan jemari lentiknya di antara helaian rambut pirangnya.

"Ini Janis majas yang membuat benda mati hidup. Sinar matahari itu benda, tidak bisa menarikan? Tapi mereka seakan menari," Akashi menatap rambut Kise yang ditimpa warna kuning dari sang surya, "membuat warna rambutmu lebih bersinar."

Jantungnya benar-benar butuh diganti.

Kise jadi paham kenapa gadis-gadis yang suka digodanya bisa merona luar biasa. Tapi untuk merasa seperti seorang gadis di depan Akashi, _hell_ , harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki ternodai. Kise ingin menjedotkan kepala ke atas meja saat itu juga dan menyembunyikan diri dari senyum memikat milik seorang Akashi.

"Akashicchi- _yamette-ssu yo_ …. Malu ah," ia merengek. Sekali lagi menutip wajahnya dan melihat ke arah lain.

Rengekan itu hanya ditanggapi Akashi dengan sebelah alis terangkat dan tawa ringan.

"Memang kenapa? Aku hanya memberi contoh dan penjelasan yang kau butuhkan, Ryouta."

Saat itu juga, Kise tahu Akashi sangat lihai bermain kata. Model itu menekuk bibirnya maju dengan pipi yang tersepuk merah muda.

"Iya-iya, aku serius belajar!" Kise menggerutu. Ia melihat pada majas ke-empat yang ditulis Akashi. Alegori.

Si kepala merah bergumam sebentar, dia mengetuk ujung pensil di atas meja lalu menjawab, "untuk majas ini kau menyatakan sesuatu dengan cara lain, biasanya dengan kiasan penggambaran. Kadang juga diartikan sebagai majas yang menautkan satu hal atau kejadian dengan hal atau kejadian lain dalam satu kesatuan yang utuh."

"Seperti ini," jada, "wajah itu putih bagaikan susu. Tidak ada noda hitam sedikitupun. Wajahnya benar-benar putih."

Di majas alegori itu, Kise bersyukur karena Akashi sepertinya masih punya belas kasihan untuk tidak menggodanya dengan contoh-contoh yang membuat pipi nyeri dan jantung marathon. Pun, rasa syukur itu harus pupus ketika tangan Akashi menyentuh pipi si pirang dan memberikan sentuhan sederhana yang sebatar gesekan lembut antar kulit.

"Sangat indah."

Kise tahu pelajarannya kali ini tidak akan berjalan dengan mulus, apalagi mudah, dan jelas lebih berat. Akashi Seijuuro berniat menjadikannya kepiting rebus siap santap.

-The End-

.

.

.

[OMAKE]

"Saya akan membagikan hasil ulangan kalian, yang nilainya dibawah tujuh puluh akan mendapat kelas tambahan akhir minggu ini."

Paduan suara berisi protes dan desahan lelah terdengar di seantero kelas, Akashi tentu saja pengecualian karena dia selalu yakin pada hasil yang diprolehnya.

Ia melirik sosok Kise yang duduk di pojok kedua dekat jendela dari belakang. Pemuda pirang itu kelihatan cukup tenang walau sorot cemas menggelayuti wajahnya.

"Kise Ryouta," panggil guru bahasa mereka dengan wajah serius. Perlahan, Kise maju ke kelas, dua manik Akashi mengekor dari sudut mata.

Guru yang memberikan hasil ujian terlihat puas. "Pertahankan," pujian singkat dari sang guru bersamaan dengan senyum mengembang milik Kise sudah cukup memberi tahu Akashi kalau hasil perolehan si pirang memuaskan.

Kise kembali ke tempat duduk. Tahu diperhatikan, si pirang itu menunjukan tanda _peace_ lengkap dengan senyum lebarnya.

.

Setelah pulang sekolah, Akashi mendekati meja Kise untuk melihat hasil ujian yang diterima dari kelas sebelumnya.

" _Iie_! Akashicchi tidak boleh lihat isinya, pokoknya aku dapat 80!" Pemuda itu bersikeras dan menunjukan sekedar kop atas dari kertas ujian yang sudah dilipat jadi dua.

"Kenapa?"

Kise berkedip lalu menggaruk pipi salah tingkah, dia akhirnya hanya nyengir dan menarik Akashi keluar kelas untuk makan siang di café dekat sekolah dalam rangka menyelamati keberhasilan si pirang itu.

Tanpa diketahui Kise, Akashi melihat hasil ujian si pirang itu. Bagian yang tidak diperlihatkan Kise menyembul dari tas yang tidak ditutup rapat.

Dia tersenyum simpel. Waktu yang dipakainya untuk mengajari Kise terbayar sempurna.

.

 _Buat 3 contoh majas perbandingan_

 _Cinta itu adalah denyut yang membuatnya hidup dan terus menatap masa depan._

 _Mata heterokromik itu berkelana disekujur kulitnya, dan memerangkap siapapun yang melihatnya._

 _Dua mata itu bagai lautan dalam._

* * *

a/n: kenapa gak dilanjutin sampai majas ke-8? Karena, tanggungan tugas dan hutang numpuk tapi saya nekat nulis akakise :") hope you enjoy this one-fluffy-cheesy-shot :D


End file.
